Electric storage cells are known in which an electrode block is formed by a stack of alternating active plates of opposite polarities separated by separators. The word "block" indicates that the components are clamped together so as to form a compact assembly whose mechanical behaviour is analogous to that of a single component. A flexible lug which acts as a current output extends from each plate. Plate lugs of the same polarity are inserted between the teeth of a comb and are welded thereto, with the comb being electrically connected to the corresponding output terminal of the storage cell. In the majority of cases, the plates are generally rectangular and the plate lugs project from a portion of one side of the rectangle. Such a structure is used in particular with plates of the kind formed by a flat metal support such as a metal sheet and covered on both sides with respective porous layers of sintered metal which are impregnated with active material. The plate lugs are then formed by an extension from the flat metal support and may have a thickness of about 0.1 mm for example. The electrode block is generally parallelepipedal and is inserted in a housing which is also parallelepipedal and which has one face through which there pass the positive and negative output terminals of the storage cell. The output terminals are electrically insulated from the housing if the housing is electrically conductive. Each comb is rigidly connected to the corresponding output terminal, e.g. by direct welding.
When such a storage cell is subjected to sufficiently intense vibrations, even if the electrode block is suitably wedged, the vibrations cause the block to move inside the housing. Since the combs are integrally fastened to the housing via the terminals, such movement applies mechanical stresses to the plate lugs and may break them.
The object of the invention is to mitigate this drawback.